Stopped at the Door
by MaraSil
Summary: As Maria prepares to return to the abbey, she's stopped at the door by the person she least wants to see at that moment; the one person who could change her mind. Complete.
1. Stopped at the Door

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I'm testing the waters. :)

Her hand on the doorknob, Maria took one last look at the bedroom where she had spent so many of her happiest evenings. She remembered the magical night when all of the children, frightened by the storm, had each come to her and found solace and courage. And she remembered the Captain entering in the midst of her jubilant expression of fighting fear with her favorite things. He'd been so stern, so unyielding…and so irresistible. Just as he'd been earlier this evening when she'd felt his arms around her for the first time as they'd danced. She hadn't admitted it then, not even to herself, but when the Baroness had spoken the words aloud, she couldn't deny it any longer; she was in love with Captain Von Trapp…_her_ Captain.

But that wasn't right. He was going to be married, and she was going to be a nun. She couldn't, they couldn't; she had no right. She couldn't let herself think about how it felt to be near him.

'_Goodbye,'_ she thought.

She walked slowly down the grand staircase for the last time, putting her hand in her pocket, almost feeling once again the gift her children had given her. 'Her' children. She would never bear her own, and now she wouldn't even have the ones that were forever embedded in her heart. Did she have to lose everything? No, not everything. She still had the abbey, if Mother Superior decided to take her back without the explanation she was nowhere near ready to give. And she still had the Lord.

One last look at the grand entrance, and Maria turned to open the front door.

"Maria?" The voice brought her to an abrupt halt, froze her movement, nearly stopped her heart. That beautiful, baritone voice, so gentle now that she knew to listen for what lay underneath the gruffness.

'_No! This is hard enough as it is,'_ her thoughts screamed at her. But here he was, and what would she say? She knew he'd never be satisfied with what was written on the note she'd prepared; he'd demand answers she couldn't give.

"Maria, where are you going? Why are you carrying your things?"

She turned and pressed her back to the door. "Captain, I…" Maria stood there staring at the Captain. She couldn't think; she couldn't speak. She could hardly breathe.

Captain Von Trapp stepped slowly closer to her, his gaze never leaving her face. She saw the questions and confusion in his eyes. She couldn't tear her own eyes from his; his intense gaze was making her feel feverish. He moved closer still, and her heart started pounding. _'Lord, help me!'_ she prayed.

"Captain, I've decided to go back to the abbey. I'm afraid I can't stay here any longer. Please say goodbye to the children for me; I don't want to wake them." She knew her voice wasn't steady, but how could it be when he was standing so close to her?

"You're leaving? Why? What happened? Did I do something to upset you?" His voice remained low, but there was an edge to it. He took another step closer.

"N-no, of course not, Captain," Maria stammered. "I've loved every moment I've spent here with, with the children. But the children are settled, and you'll be married soon…" Her voice faded away. She'd almost said she'd loved every moment she'd spent with _him_. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as it had earlier, and finally she was able to look away. This was too dangerous.

But the Captain would not make this easy. He was close enough now to reach out to her, and as soon as her gaze dropped, he took advantage of the moment and took her hand.

"Please don't go," he whispered.

And that was too much. Her hand trembled in his, and the unexpected touch caused her to make the mistake of looking up. His eyes bore into hers. No one had ever looked at her like that. There was a storm in his eyes, and she could see that it was all for her. Only the door was holding her up now.

"Maria," he breathed, and his eyes dropped to her mouth. He laced their fingers together and gripped her hand tighter. And then her body seemed to move of its own accord, her chest moving closer to his, her eyes closing. She could feel the heat of his body, she could smell his undeniably male scent, and she was lost.

"Georg? Georg, where are you? We're about to start dinner!" The Baroness's deep voice cut through the air, shocking Maria and the Captain. Maria jerked her body away from the Captain's as he turned toward the sound of the Baroness's voice. As the Baroness entered the room, he took another step away from Maria.

'_This is how it has to be,'_ thought Maria, her heart sinking. What had she been thinking, anyway? She hadn't been thinking, that was the problem.

"There you are. Oh, Maria, darling, were you leaving?" purred the Baroness.

"Y-yes, Baroness. I'm returning to the abbey. Please accept my gratitude for your kindness. I wish you and the Captain every happiness." Maria nearly choked on the words, but they had to be said.

"Maria…" The Captain seemed conflicted, caught between a promise made and a promise craved. But Maria knew where he must stay; he was a man of honor.

"Goodbye, Captain." Maria opened the door and walked out without looking back.


	2. Visit to the Abbey

A/N: I know this isn't exactly what some of those who reviewed were asking for, but I hope you still like it.

*****

Georg stood just outside the main gate of the abbey, hesitating. He should not be here.

In the weeks since Maria had left, Georg had tried to continue with life as though nothing had changed. He'd formalized his relationship with the Baroness, though he was reluctant to set a wedding date so soon. He spent more time now with the children, of course, but he'd already begun doing that. Maria had shown him how much he'd missed when he'd kept his distance. She had shown him so many things.

He still didn't quite understand her. She seemed a mass of contradictions: demure yet bold; respectful yet challenging; childlike yet provocative – though he knew that was unconscious. She could never be inappropriate; no, what happened had been entirely his fault. He'd foolishly been unable to control himself.

Which was why he really should not be here. But the children had been so despondent when they'd returned home after having failed to see their beloved Fraulein Maria. And the house was so quiet now. The children rarely sang anymore. He found that, having grown accustomed to the sound of their voices – and hers – he could not bear to live without it.

Georg reached out and rang the bell. Moments later, one of the nuns approached.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"My name is Captain Von Trapp. Fraulein Maria was working for me as governess to my children but has returned to the abbey. I would like to discuss with the Abbess the possibility of her return." He spoke quietly but firmly; he would not accept being left outside the gate.

The nun had been looking at him with a wary eye, but after hearing who he was, Georg saw her visibly relax and nod slightly.

"Captain Von Trapp, I had hoped to make your acquaintance. My name is Sister Margaretta. Please come in; I will take you to Reverend Mother."

Georg was surprised at the ease of his entry, but he was not about to voice the thought. He followed Sister Margaretta to the Abbess's office. He looked around as they walked, hoping to catch a glimpse of Maria. As he passed many of the nuns occupied with their various tasks, he tried but failed to imagine Maria doing the same, dressed in a habit. He could still see her clearly in that charming dress she'd worn the night of the puppet show.

Banishing all such thoughts from his mind with a shake of the head, Georg found himself being announced; they'd reached the Abbess's office without him noticing, lost as he'd been in his own thoughts.

"Thank you, Sister Margaretta. You may leave us now." The Abbess was an imposing figure. Georg had met her only once before, when he'd first requested a governess. The request had seemed so simple then; it was so much more complicated now.

"Captain Von Trapp, please sit down. I must admit, I'm not entirely surprised to see you. Maria returned to us so suddenly, and with no explanation. I trust that there was no inadequacy on her part. She can be quite spirited at times, but the girl has a lovely soul."

Georg was stunned; he had not thought that Maria might in any way be held responsible for not completing the task she'd been assigned. He must not let the Abbess think Maria had done anything wrong.

"Abbess…Reverend Mother. Fraulein Maria was nothing short of brilliant with the children. She brought life and laughter and music back into my home. She has done nothing wrong. I hope you believe that. Do not hold her accountable for anything, I beg of you."

The Abbess sat back, a bit surprised at the fervent tone in Georg's voice. _'Well,'_ she thought, _'I think I will have to call Maria out of her solitude before long; it seems we have much to discuss.'_

"In fact, I've come to ask for your assistance," continued Georg. "I would like…that is, the children and I were hoping that Fraulein Maria might return. They are still in need of a governess, and there is no one they would prefer. Nor would I. To have as a governess."

Georg stopped himself from saying another word. He was making a fool of himself once again, stumbling over his words, unsure of what to say. What was the matter with him? The Abbess must think him a dolt.

But the Abbess was looking at him kindly. He turned from her gaze, suddenly afraid that she'd be able to see too much in his.

"Captain Von Trapp, I thank you for reassuring me about Maria's behavior. I never truly doubted her. But I can make no promises about her return. I will, however, speak with her about the matter. That is the most I can say to you."

"That is more than generous, Reverend Mother. It's all I could ask for." That wasn't quite true; he wanted to ask the Abbess to order Maria to return, counting on the power of command and obedience. But he knew that would be asking too much; that would only make him sound domineering…and perhaps desperate.

"You can find your way out, I trust?" asked the Abbess.

"Yes, and thank you once again for seeing me. I will trouble you no longer." With that, Georg took his leave.

Walking back through the large open courtyard toward the abbey gate, Georg paused, studying the nuns at work. Was this the life meant for Maria? Her faith was central to who she was; he knew that. And he knew that the abbey was a home for her. But would she be as happy here as he'd seen her with the children, playing and singing and talking with them? Would she never dance again?

Georg wondered if she thought of him, as he thought of her so often. Too often; he struggled but often failed to avoid thinking of that final evening, when he'd held her, touched her, ached for her. Even now, even in the middle of an abbey, he could not stop himself from thinking of it.

A sudden movement caught Georg's eye. He turned and his breath caught. Maria stood just yards away, looking staggered at seeing him, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open, her face flushed, her chest heaving. He took in the sight of her, unable to do anything else. Even dressed in a habit, he could not see a nun; he could only see the woman he had come to know. He longed to approach her, to touch her again. His hand twitched at the memory of holding hers. He felt the blood rushing through his body like a fire. He moved toward her, but as soon as he took his first step, Maria turned and raced away in the direction of the Abbess's office. Georg stopped and stared after her.

Georg agonized over what might happen. Would she agree to return? Did she suspect how difficult it was for him to control his impulses around her? He had to be careful not to scare her, not to offend her. He had to contain himself. If that was the only way to have her back in his life, then he would endure it. He would not rest until she returned.

Georg walked the rest of the way out of the abbey, even more determined that when he'd entered. He would not rest until she returned.


	3. Confidence

A/N: Here's chapter 3. Reviews are strongly encouraged and gratefully received.

*****

"I have confidence in me…"

Maria remembered the first time she'd ridden the bus on route to her new assignment as governess to seven children. She remembered how nervous she'd felt, but also how determined she was to believe in herself. That confidence had propelled her into a life she'd been able to only dimly imagine. It had supported her when she'd had to decide how to handle the children, how to advise them and teach them and love them. As she stepped off the bus this time, the confidence and courage she so desperately needed now seemed beyond her grasp.

'_How can I face him again?'_

Maria had to trust that Reverend Mother, a woman much wiser than she, knew what she was doing when she'd sent Maria back to finish what she'd started, to stop running away. Deep down, Maria knew she'd run away because she'd been afraid of her own feelings. That was no way to live.

*****

Two days. Two days she'd been back. She felt at home with the children, who'd been so happy to see her. She smiled as she remembered Gretl showing her the finger that had been caught in Frederick's teeth. All of the children had welcomed her with open arms and open hearts. She should be happy, and she was mostly. But she also remembered how cold and distant the Captain had been since her return. He was still engaged to the Baroness, though she was away for a few days. She didn't think the Baroness would be very happy to see her.

Perhaps she should be relieved. She didn't have to make any decisions this way; the decision was made for her. She didn't feel relieved, though. She felt disappointed, confused, and embarrassed. Had she imagined what had happened between them? In her naiveté, had she made more of the situation than what was there?

"Maria, may I have a word with you?"

The Captain's voice startled her out of her reverie. He had barely spoken to her these two days, usually leaving the room almost as soon as she entered it. Even now he wasn't looking at her.

Maria cleared her throat. "Yes, of course, Captain. Is it something to do with the children?" Her voice was calm, but her pulse was racing.

"Yes, it's about Liesl. I'm concerned about her. There's a fellow, Rolf, the messenger boy. I believe he has intentions toward Liesl, and that she may be entertaining thoughts of accepting those intentions. Has she discussed anything with you?"

Maria could not betray Liesl's confidence, but she did not want to be an agent of alienation between father and daughter.

"Captain, perhaps it would be a good idea for you to speak with Liesl. If you approach her gently, I'm sure she would confide in you."

The Captain looked at her intently. Could he sense that she was being deliberately vague?

"What do you know of this?" he asked with a hint of anger.

Maria hesitated. It would be wrong of her to lie, and in any case, she didn't want to lie to him. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again without saying a word. The Captain narrowed his eyes, frowning slightly. He must suspect she was withholding information.

"Liesl is 16 years old and a responsible, well brought up young lady. That's in large part due to you, Captain." _'May as well start with the positive,'_ thought Maria.

"She's too young to be entertaining gentlemen," responded the Captain stubbornly. "I don't know what this boy's intentions are. He will not take advantage of Liesl."

"Your concern is understandable and quite correct, Captain. And you can certainly learn more about Rolf. But sometimes, even if love is inconvenient or unexpected, it cannot be stopped."

Maria wished she had not spoken those words when the Captain fixed a heated gaze on her. Was she still talking about Liesl and Rolf, or was she speaking of her own feelings? What had he heard? What had he understood? Maria felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

Before the Captain could question Maria further, they heard a noise outside the window, followed by voices.

'_It must be Rolf calling on Liesl,"_ thought Maria.

"Er…could we continue this conversation in the next room? The noise here is distracting." Maria spoke loudly, trying to warn Liesl. But the Captain moved swiftly to the window, and Maria followed quickly behind him.

"Captain, I'm sure everything is fine…" Maria's voice trailed off as the Captain swept the curtain to one side. Liesl and Rolf were standing next to each other, talking. Liesl's eyes shone brightly as she looked at Rolf, and Rolf leaned into her occasionally as they spoke. It was clear that they cared for each other.

Maria looked at the Captain, worried about how he would take in the scene. His lips were drawn into a tight line, and his fist was clenched around the curtain. She must temper his anger and try to explain that there was nothing untoward going on between the two. She did not want a rift to grow once again between the Captain and Liesl. She put her hand on the Captain's arm.

"Captain…" she began, but stopped when the Captain suddenly turned his head toward her. He looked down at her hand, then back up to her eyes, his expression changing. The intensity was still there, but she no longer saw anger. Only then did she realize how close together they were standing, and that she had touched him, was touching him still. She started to pull away, when the Captain surprised her by taking hold of her shoulders.

"Maria…" the Captain groaned, his eyes heavy lidded, his hands firm on her shoulders, pulling her closer.

Maria felt as though she couldn't catch her breath. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought he must be able to hear it. Then she felt his lips on hers, so soft, barely touching, and she was undone. Her hands found their way to his waist.

The touch seemed to ignite the Captain. He pulled her flush against his body and moved one hand to trail down her back, the other caressing the back of her neck. He kissed her harder, licking her bottom lip.

Maria trembled and felt something stirring deep inside her. She moaned and returned the kiss, running her hands up his back, balling her hands into fists, trying to grab onto him. She could feel every inch of him against her. She shuddered, needing to…

"What is happening here?!"

The Captain and Maria jerked out of each other's arms. The Baroness had returned.


	4. Clearing the Air

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's still reading this story. Remember, reviews are strongly encouraged and gratefully received.

* * * * *

Chapter 4: Clearing the Air

'_Blast!'_ thought Georg. Elsa's sense of timing was unerring.

With a force of will, Georg gathered himself and looked at Maria, fearful of her reaction. He'd managed to hold onto her hand, although the abrupt separation of their bodies left him feeling bereft.

As he'd feared, Maria looked anxious, and if he knew her as well as he thought he did, her anxiety was probably for him. Dear, wonderful Maria. He must settle things with Elsa. He could not marry a woman he did not love. Not when the woman who completed him was standing before him. It would not be just, not for any of them. Goerg's eyes softened and he sought to reassure Maria.

"Maria," Georg began in a near whisper, "I need you to grant the Baroness and me a moment to talk. Please wait for me by the gazebo. I promise you I won't be long. Will you wait there for me, Maria? Will you trust me?" He squeezed her hand gently and brushed his thumb across her knuckles.

Maria's eyes were wide, still dark from their passionate embrace. He felt her shiver at the caress of her hand. She looked at him steadily, then nodded. Sparing a quick glance at the Baroness, Maria squeezed Georg's hand in return and quickly left the room.

Georg was surprised that Elsa had not spoken during the exchange. Her expression was closed, unreadable. He didn't know what was running through her mind, but he was finally clear about what was running through his, and it wasn't a future with Elsa.

"What you witnessed was not planned, nor has it ever happened before. But I must tell you, Elsa," began Georg.

"My business transactions did not take as long as I'd planned," interrupted the Baroness. Georg was confused; was she going to ignore what she'd seen?

"I've been away from home and from the business for rather a long time. It isn't the same operating from such a distance. Do you not agree, Georg?" Elsa walked casually to the window and looked out.

"Yes, I suppose so. Elsa…" Georg tried once again to open the discussion they should be having, that they needed to have. But the Baroness interrupted once again.

"Love is a strange thing, isn't it, Georg?" The Baroness spoke without turning, still looking out of the window. "When two people are truly in love, neither can imagine anyone else taking the other's place. When one is truly in love, one goes to sleep with the image of one's beloved in mind and awakens with the same image. One is eager to share thoughts, plans, laughter, even tears. My mother and father share such a love. Have I ever told you about them, Georg?"

Georg hardly knew what to think. Elsa was behaving oddly. She was calm, however, and he thought it best for now to follow the conversation she'd initiated.

"No, I don't believe you've spoken of them."

"They weren't overly demonstrative with each other. But we could see their love in small gestures. The squeeze of a hand, the whispered tone in which they spoke to each other."

Georg swallowed. Of course she'd noticed exactly those gestures between him and Maria. The Baroness turned finally and looked at Georg.

"I must confess something to you, Georg. I did a lot of thinking while I was away. I visited my parents and was reminded of how much they love each other. And I realized that I've never felt that kind of love. I'm so sorry, Georg, but I can't marry you. I can't do that to you, and I can't do it to myself."

For a moment they stared at each other, neither one speaking. Georg thought he understood now; Elsa was graciously releasing him from his commitment while retaining her pride. Although he did not doubt that there was truth in her words. He had never sensed the kind of love from her that an engaged woman should have for her betrothed. He had not given it much thought, perhaps because he himself had never felt that kind of love for her. They had been good companions for a time, but he was not in love with her. No, not with her.

"I have enjoyed our time together, Elsa. But I must agree that you should not marry if not for love. Please forgive any pain I may have caused you. Truly, it was never my intention to hurt you." Georg still felt the need to apologize; it was a matter of honor.

"I'll pack the rest of my things and leave immediately." The Baroness started to walk out of the room, stopping to kiss Georg on the cheek.

"Be happy, Georg," she said with a small smile. Then she was gone.

Georg took a deep breath and considered all that had just happened. When he'd started the day, he'd been continuing his attempts to avoid Maria as much as possible, to avoid temptation until he found a way to control himself. But that plan had come crashing down around him at the first opportunity to be close to Maria. He recalled how he had been unable to resist her touch. He recalled the taste of her lips, the feel of her arms clutching at him eagerly, the way she trembled in his arms, the feel of her pressed against his aching body. Just the thought of it made him want to be with her again.

And now…now he was free, free to admit that he loved her, free to declare himself to her. Did she feel as he did? He thought she did, but he could not be sure. She was young and inexperienced. She might just be confused. But he would persist; he would tell her how much he loved her, how long he had loved her. And perhaps she could love him in return. He hoped with every fiber of his being that she could, because he could not imagine his life without her.

Georg, determined to secure his love and his future, went to meet Maria at the gazebo.


	5. Declarations

A/N: This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, or added the story to their story alerts or favorites. I would not have written past the first chapter without your encouragement. Reviews, as always, are encouraged and will be gratefully received.

* * * * *

Chapter 5: Declarations

Maria paced the grounds outside the gazebo, wringing her hands. She'd never felt so uncertain in her life. What was happening between the Captain and the Baroness? Would the Captain feel it necessary to ask Maria to leave? The Captain had asked her to trust him, and she did. But she knew they had crossed a line that should not be crossed. They had not planned it, but neither one had stopped it either.

Maria still could not believe how much the Captain's physical nearness affected her; she'd never felt anything like it. Was it merely an infatuation? No, she was certain it was more than that. She had too much respect for him to be simply infatuated with him. He was a man who could accept when he needed to change. He was a man who loved his children deeply. He was a man who honored the best ideals of his country. He was intelligent and witty and fiercely determined. He was a man of hidden sensitivity. He was a man a woman could love for the rest of her life. Did she love him? She searched her heart for the answer and thought, _'Oh, yes, yes…I love him with all that is in me.'_ She had found the life she was meant to live.

Maria heard a door opening and turned to the house. There he was, walking toward her, looking so handsome and strong. Already she could feel her heart begin to pound. She waited for him to reach her. He stopped a pace from her and held out a hand. Without even thinking, she reached out and took it. He led her to a bench and they sat. He wrapped both hands around hers and studied her for a moment before he spoke. His expression was so serious; Maria was afraid of what he would say.

"The day you first came to this house wearing that hideous dress, I caught you in a ludicrous act of playacting. You seemed a young thing, hardly older than Liesl. I could not imagine you lasting longer than a day as governess. Then when I introduced the children, you questioned my use of a whistle to call them, and you dared to mock my use of it by asking for my signal. At your first dinner with the family, you squealed insanely when you sat down, attributing it to rheumatism. All of this on the first day."

'_He must think me an ignorant fool,'_ thought Maria. _'I'm nothing like the Baroness; I'm not elegant or accomplished. I'm not enough for him.'_ Her heart sank.

"I've known since that first day, but I didn't realize the truth until recently. In fact, I didn't realize it until you'd left." The Captain slid closer to her on the bench, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I fell in love with you that day, Maria. In the days that followed, I only saw more to love. I love your kindness and gentleness and humble wisdom. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you love the children. I love your eagerness to greet what each day brings. I love the way you challenge me to be a better father, a better man. You are a light in my life and in this home. If God saw fit to bring you to me, I can only pray that He may see fit to allow you to spend the rest of your life with me. If that's what you want. Is it, Maria?" the Captain asked apprehensively.

Maria thought she must be dreaming. Only this was better than any dream. He loved her! Maria's eyes filled with tears. It was almost too much, too overwhelming. Her heart felt too big for her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment before she was able to respond.

"Captain…"

"Please, Maria, call me Georg," he said softly, his voice a caress. Maria took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Georg." She liked the way his name felt on her tongue. "Georg, did you wonder why I left and why I returned?" Georg nodded, still looking at her intently. "I left because I was afraid. Afraid of what I felt. Afraid of what might happen if I stayed. But Reverend Mother told me the abbey was not meant to be used as an escape, as a place to hide. She told me I couldn't shut out my problems, that I had to face them."

"The Reverend Mother sounds like a wise woman," Georg said with a smile.

"Yes, she is. I'm grateful to her for sending me back, because otherwise I would not have made my own discovery," continued Maria.

"And what discovery is that?" Georg asked. Maria could see the hopeful look in his eyes and it gave her courage.

"That I love you. I love you with all of my heart, Georg. I don't ever want to be parted from you. If you will have me, I will be yours."

The look Georg directed at her was filled with love and desire. Maria's heart was in her throat. Slowly, he raised a hand to her face. He traced her cheek with a feather touch of his fingertips, continuing along her ear and down the side of her neck. Maria could not stop the shiver that coursed through her body. Georg's eyes darkened at her movement. He leaned in and placed soft kisses along her cheek, following the line he'd traced with his fingertips. When he reached her ear, he licked her earlobe and took it in his mouth, sucking gently. Maria swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She felt the pull deep inside her.

"Georg, what…what about the…the Baroness?" asked Maria brokenly, barely holding onto her sanity.

Georg continued playing with her earlobe with his tongue, mumbling, "Leaving…broke off…engagement…" His lips left her ear, only to continue moving along her neck. Again she felt him licking, sucking and she gasped. Maria tilted her head back and gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into the fabric of his jacket. She was breathing hard now. Finally he pulled away from her neck and looked at her. His breath was just as unsteady as hers.

"Maria, I love you." With that he touched his lips to hers, gently at first. It was not enough for her; Maria was feeling too much. She kissed him harder and hesitantly licked his lips. Georg moaned and opened his mouth to her, his tongue caressing hers. And oh, that was glorious. She was shaking with her need to taste him. His tongue probed deeper, and she was throbbing for him. She felt him pull her closer, his hands stroking her back, sending chills down her spine and heat through her body. She was on fire. She thought she might explode, she couldn't breathe…

Georg released her mouth, coming up for air, his lips returning to the sensitive spot on the side of her neck. Her body arched uncontrollably into his, pressing against him, and again she gasped.

"Maria, will you marry me?" Georg whispered into her ear.

"Yes, oh yes. I love you, Georg." Maria buried her hands in Georg's hair and turned his head, bringing his mouth back to hers. She kissed him hungrily, eager to taste him again.

A sudden noise startled them, disrupting their embrace.

"Father? Fraulein Maria?" Liesl and Rolf stood before them, looking stunned.

Maria flushed scarlet, but Georg merely chuckled. "When will this curse of interruption end?" he muttered before turning to his eldest daughter.

"Liesl, Maria and I have some news…"

The End


End file.
